


恒星的轨迹

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 朴灿烈/张艺兴
Kudos: 8





	恒星的轨迹

01

“喂，朴灿烈，我有一个喜欢的人。”

“……”

“你不问问我他是谁吗？”

“不问。”

“好。”

02

出道十二年次的人气歌手朴灿烈终于要挑战演技了。

张艺兴听到这个消息时，刚好熬夜写完一首男子新人偶像组合的邀歌。明明知道，在这个饱和度超标的偶像市场里，一个新人组合也许连水花都不会溅起，就会石沉大海，他不必如此费心，可是，一旦坐在键盘前，手指弹出声音，就一发不可收拾了。

他已经有五六年不再给偶像写歌，业界谣传他不愿面对自己的过去，作为偶像歌手出道的事实，但张艺兴知道并非如此。每每看见那些男孩女孩朝气蓬勃地填满自己小小的录音室，他就止不住地心酸，想起从前的自己。

这样的理由，又怎么向别人倾吐呢？

而且，最终，都会传到朴灿烈的耳朵里的呀。

小饭馆的电视上放着今日的娱乐新闻——据业内人士透露，歌手朴灿烈正在与由《Hedwig》改编的音乐剧制作人洽谈中，欲以此作为演技出道的第一步，新闻的最后朴灿烈的演唱会片段被当做资料放出来。张艺兴拿勺子的动作顿了顿，低头把热汤舀起，喂到嘴里才惊觉没有吹凉。舌尖又疼又麻，汤的热气熏得张艺兴眼眶发酸，他叹了口气，从钱包里拿出几张纸币，放在桌上，转身走进人流。

今天朴灿烈好像跟他格外过不去，他走在西装革履的上班人潮中，还能听见街边的店铺放着朴灿烈前几年大热的单曲，化妆品店门口还摆着他的人形立牌。

感觉迎面而来的人们将目光投在自己的身上，张艺兴压低了棒球帽，加快了步伐。

他的手机在过马路时响起，张艺兴看了一眼，接起来，是金俊勉。

“金导的戏拍完了？这么早给我打电话？”

“还没呢，艺兴，我跟你说正经的，最近有个音乐剧要开始选角了，《Hedwig》改编的，导演在找音乐总监，我推荐了你。”

张艺兴顿在马路边，红灯绿灯闪烁变换，许久，他才说道：“让我想想吧。”

03

《Hedwig》是张艺兴最喜欢的音乐剧之一，能成为这部改编剧的音乐总监，对于他有着极大的吸引力。可是……朴灿烈万一真的成了这音乐剧的主角，他们必然要产生交集，无可避免的，交集。

朴灿烈上节目如若被问起张艺兴，他总是笑着说，我们当然还有联系，我常常会给艺兴哥打电话。而事实是，他们已经有八年没讲话了。自从张艺兴决定退居幕后自立门户当制作人开始，他们就成为了陌生人。

那时他们也并非因什么不可告人的原因解散，只不过是因为张艺兴喉咙受伤，手术恢复又不太好，他不想耽误正值大势的朴灿烈，两人便选择了分道扬镳。明明手机里还存着对方的电话号码，也有综艺邀请二人参加，可不知怎么的，就是没有人主动迈出那一步，一晃就是八年。

如今朴灿烈是炙手可热的国民男歌手，张艺兴是口碑极佳的金牌制作人，人们早就慢慢遗忘了，他们曾经是双人组合Double Star的过去。

张艺兴回到家，把厚重的窗帘拉上，房间里一片黑暗，他疲惫至极，把空调打到十六度，钻进了厚厚的被窝，沉沉睡去。

他鲜少有梦，这次却梦见出道时的情形。

他们那时以唱作组合的身份出道，打歌总是背着琴和吉他，在一众唱跳偶像里显得格格不入。虽然两人一起练习了一段时间才出道，可是朴灿烈的性格张艺兴总是看不透，典型的外热内冷。

在镜头前，朴灿烈是个阳光活泼的大男孩，私底下，他却是冷情的很，不爱笑，也不爱闹。总之，在张艺兴看来，朴灿烈像是有双重人格似的，打歌上节目，朴灿烈承包了所有需要说话的角色，张艺兴只用负责微笑。一回到车上，朴灿烈就戴上兜帽和耳机，面无表情，一点交流都不再有。作为朝夕相处的队友，张艺兴不知道该要如何对待，总觉得尴尬又无措。

只有在做音乐的时候，张艺兴才能自如地和朴灿烈交流，他们对音乐的热情是相同的，喜欢的风格也相通，张艺兴负责写曲，朴灿烈填词，两个人再一起制作，这是个充满了乐趣的过程。

真正将两人拉近的却是一件很小很小的小事。

出道初期跑了很多地方的活动，有时颠簸几个小时，只为了给一个寥寥无几的小村子唱几首暖场歌。那天，后面要出场的艺人迟到很久，主持人拖着两人天南地北聊了很久，唱了不少乱七八糟的歌，朴灿烈的嘴都要说干了，张艺兴想插话却找不准时机，只能在一边干着急。

待到艺人匆匆赶来，朴灿烈的脸色已经不太好，他钻进车里，没戴耳机，一言不发地看着窗外。张艺兴坐立不安，他觉得朴灿烈大概是生气了，在心里责怪自己没有更努力地上艺能课。过了一会儿，张艺兴鼓起勇气凑过去，把一只耳机塞在了朴灿烈的耳朵里。

朴灿烈猛地转过头。

“别生气啦，”张艺兴笑出深深的酒窝，“音乐分你一半。”

朴灿烈终于失笑，他伸出手拍拍张艺兴毛绒绒的脑袋：“我没有生气，”顿了顿，他又说，“我只是觉得我们要更努力一点，才能站上更大的舞台。”

张艺兴沉默了几秒，伸手握住了朴灿烈捏成拳的手。

“我们会的。”他说。

朴灿烈撇开头：“嗯，还有，歌挺不错的。”

张艺兴满头大汗地醒来。

04

音乐剧正式开始排练的第一天，朴灿烈差助理买好整个剧组的咖啡，早早地就到了场地。他的剧本上已经做了不少标注，虽然他不知道自己演技能做到什么程度，唱歌总是不会太差的。

导演是音乐剧界势头正盛的新人都暻秀，本以为朴灿烈作为娱乐圈的大前辈总是有点恃才傲物的，没想到工作态度十分严谨，都暻秀松了口气。大家都忙着做准备，朴灿烈安静地坐在一边读剧本，这时，一个人急匆匆地推开了门。

“不好意思，路上有点堵。”那个人穿得很随意，白T牛仔裤一脚蹬，还有黑色的鸭舌帽。

朴灿烈脸上闪过一丝不明的笑意，他不急着站起身，合上手里的剧本，手指轻轻摩挲着写着Staff的列表。

《Hedwig》音乐总监：张艺兴

来人全然没有金牌制作人的模样，谦逊地鞠躬，一脸抱歉地与都暻秀寒暄，都暻秀摇摇头表示没事，伸出手臂指向朴灿烈的方向。朴灿烈这才悠悠站起身，自然地整理了衣袖，走上前向张艺兴递出了右手。

“好久不见。”

与他想象中的惊慌不同，张艺兴也从善如流地抬起手：“灿烈，好久不见。”

看见两人友好的模样，都暻秀更高兴了，他说：“我以前还是Double Star的粉丝呢，能看见你们合体，真的很开心，相信这次的音乐剧一定会成功的。”

朴灿烈笑弯了眼睛：“那是当然，我和艺兴哥在音乐上的默契谁也比不了的。”

张艺兴终于抽回了自己的手，他的指节隐隐作痛，朴灿烈这一握，用了七八分力气，张艺兴看进他的眼睛里，情绪被藏得很好，只有堆砌起来的笑意。张艺兴抿唇，移开了目光。

阅读剧本进行得很顺利，对戏的男演员是演艺圈颇有人气的小生吴世勋，一整个上午，演员组就把剧情顺了一遍。张艺兴没有在旁边，他去单独准备的房间继续编曲的工作。下午进行音乐试听，张艺兴抱着电脑坐到都暻秀旁边，接上音响。

“到现在暂时只做了前五幕的编曲，大家先听听，我综合意见再修改，之后会配合排练的进度把音乐写好。”张艺兴说完按下播放键。

熟悉的曲调被剔除了年代感的鼓点与配乐，加入清淡的和声，用当下的音乐审美重新演绎，张艺兴有作为音乐制作人独特的敏感，他在入耳的基础上又加了一些时下欧美音乐圈时兴的新元素。

朴灿烈自然也是听出来了，他扣了扣手指，说道：“张总监，也许这些新元素在我们听来很新潮，你确定大众能够接受这样的编曲吗？”

“我是以大众审美作为基础编曲的，不会接受不了。”张艺兴勾起嘴角，他听出了朴灿烈语气里的质询。

“那可不一定，”朴灿烈也笑起来，气氛却变得有些剑拔弩张，“国内大众的音乐审美和欧美还是有很大区别的，音乐剧这种即时表演，最重要的是代入感，加入新的音乐理念很有可能无法引起共鸣。”

张艺兴笑意更甚：“朴先生的意思是要我去迎合大众咯？”

话里的讽刺意味傻子都能听出来了，都暻秀赶紧充当和事老：“不如听完所有的歌我们再定夺？听完第一首就定义张总监的编曲，这样怕是不太客观吧？”

“我对张总监的音乐很了解，毕竟我们以前一起共事过。”朴灿烈像是在回答都暻秀，视线却固定在张艺兴的脸上，一丝微小的表情变化都不愿错过。

张艺兴笑意渐渐消失，他顿了顿，避而不答朴灿烈的问题，说：“音乐不是迎合，既然大众审美需要提高，就要尝试去改变，不是妥协，”然后话锋一转，“朴先生对我本人的音乐风格有什么意见，可以私下和我说，毕竟，您也不能代表大众。”

“好啊，”朴灿烈嫣然一笑，“私，下，聊。”

05

本以为朴灿烈只是说说而已，没想到他真的在试读结束后托助理来传了话，邀请张艺兴在烤肉店吃饭，给张艺兴提“音乐风格上的建议”。

助理定是见多了朴灿烈冷情的模样，才显得尤其地畏惧，张艺兴看着竟觉得有些怀念，他摇摇头，拒绝掉邀约。他和朴灿烈，还没有熟悉到一起吃烤肉的程度。

朴灿烈听到助理原话返还与他时，轻笑了一声，说，那就回家吧。

车开到半路，一直沉默不语的朴灿烈掀开兜帽，给了助理一个地址。助理开着GPS弯弯绕绕终于在小巷里找到了一间独栋的小楼，朴灿烈拉开门跳下地，背上自己的包。

“你可以回家了。”说完他就转身从大门旁边一条窄窄的通道往地下室走去。

助理定睛一看，才看见通道边斑驳的墙上贴着一行很小的字母——LAY’S STUDIO。他瞪大眼睛，确认了好几遍，在朴灿烈身边待了好几年，他很清楚朴灿烈根本不像在节目上说的一样，跟张艺兴还有联系。这样来找他，真是头一回了。

张艺兴正在给音乐剧的第一首曲子调整编曲，工作室的门铃就响起来，他打开门，看见朴灿烈，一时失了语，杵在原地像是入了定。

“怎么，不请我进去坐一坐？”朴灿烈自然地倚靠着门框，好整以暇地看着眼前发愣的人。

张艺兴还穿着白天的装扮，没戴帽子，自然卷的头发毛毛躁躁的，不以偶像身份示人之后，他绝大部分时间都是素颜，白净的面容在夜色的衬托下，恍惚间还像是出道前的少年。他听到朴灿烈的问话，回过神，并不急于动作，在胸口架起双臂：“我好像没有和朴先生约过这个见面时间吧。”

朴灿烈被他那声正经的“朴先生”给逗笑，他说：“我这个人对音乐的态度很严谨的，作为男主角和音乐总监，既然我们有分歧，还是早点解决比较好。你说呢，张先生？”

“……那你进来吧。”张艺兴从来都说不过巧舌如簧的朴灿烈，他领着朴灿烈穿过外面的会谈室，进了工作室。

朴灿烈一眼就看见电脑屏幕上叠着的音轨，还有顶端的名字，Hedwig-01。

张艺兴也不招呼他，就坐到电脑前，把音轨的顺序调整好，背对着朴灿烈说道：“我新写的，你听听吧。”

之前带着一些电音的伴奏变得更抒情，还加入了钢琴，整首歌的清新感没有减少，但是变得更加适合大众的音乐取向。朴灿烈听得很认真，出乎意料张艺兴的意料，没有调侃他做出的改变，只是在一些衔接部分提出了建议。两个人都进入了工作状态，于是干脆把后面几幕的音乐都做好了修改。

进度飞快，张艺兴心情大好，他伸了个懒腰，回头对朴灿烈说：“你进录音室试唱一下吧。”

熟稔的语气一出，两人皆是一愣，张艺兴尴尬地抬手揉着左耳，这下朴灿烈眼睛里最后的冰雪也消融掉，张艺兴揉耳朵的小习惯过了这么多年还是一点没变，脸上的表情都与从前如出一辙，朴灿烈内心雀跃了起来。

并不是正式录音，只是简单试唱，与朴灿烈的音程完美契合，连编曲都有些相辅相成的感觉。一起写过那么多歌，又怎么可能不适合呢？朴灿烈想。

06

朴灿烈的拜访无疑是有帮助的，最重要的帮助张艺兴这个音乐总监明确了接下来的编曲方向。录完音，已经是凌晨，朴灿烈背起包装作要往外走的样子。

他数着步子，一步，两步，三步，快走到门口，身后终于响起张艺兴犹豫的声音。

“那个，要不要一起吃个宵夜？”张艺兴努力掩饰自己颤抖的声线。

而他搅着手指的小动作早已经被玻璃门的反光给出卖，朴灿烈勾起一个笑，悠然转身，说：“好啊。”

张艺兴领着朴灿烈去了附近的汤饭店，他记得他们以前会在深夜点炸鸡、炸酱面那些油腻味重的宵夜，少年时代没有那么多讲究，现在朴灿烈是solo歌手，必须要好好保护嗓子。朴灿烈对汤饭店倒是没意见，却对着饮品单犯了愁。

“没有乌龙茶？”张艺兴脱口而出，想后悔已经来不及了。

朴灿烈却像是没察觉似的，他点点头，站起身：“我出去买，等我一下。”

张艺兴左等右等，都没等来朴灿烈，他越来越不安，他可没有忘记，朴灿烈是个路痴的事实。以前两人活动时几乎是形影不离，平时日程也紧张，没有出门闲逛的机会，可但凡朴灿烈独自出门，即使是去不远的便利店买东西，都会走错路。

长叹一口气，张艺兴拿出手机，拨了那个八年都没打出去的号码，才响了一声就被接起来。

“你在哪儿？”

“……”那头分明是朴灿烈沉默的呼吸声。

“你迷路了吧？”

“……没。”朴灿烈说。

张艺兴才不信他，语气跟哄小孩一样，连他自己都不曾察觉：“那你发个定位给我总可以吧。”

急匆匆走了三个街区才找到朴灿烈，他戴着兜帽坐在路牙子上，大高个儿折成一团，手上的塑料袋在空中晃来晃去。朴灿烈看地上出现了一双一脚蹬，他抬头瞅张艺兴，脸上浮着淡淡的无奈。

“走吧，买个茶都能迷路。”张艺兴也不看朴灿烈跟没跟上来，兀自往前走。

朴灿烈戳了戳他的后肩，张艺兴回头看他，那人别扭地递了一罐可乐上来。混蛋，也不问问他想喝什么，就帮他决定了。张艺兴接过来，啪地拉开拉环，猛灌了一口。

回到汤饭店，牛肉汤都半凉不热了。

但也不算太坏。

07

排练顺利地进行着，进度赶了大半，就因为朴灿烈的演唱会暂停了两周。

虽然是早就定好的日程，剧组都很理解，但朴灿烈还是觉得过意不去，他邀请了所有人去看他的演唱会。剧组里的小姑娘都高兴坏了，朴灿烈演唱会的票可不是那么好抢的。张艺兴也在被邀请之列，却迟迟没有给出回复。

朴灿烈也好像忘记了邀请过他的事，始终都没有当面询问过。

演唱会当天，张艺兴大一早就去了工作室修改最后几幕的曲子，到了下午都暻秀就一个电话打过来，他开门见山：“艺兴哥，今天晚上的演唱会你会来的吧？”

“我曲子还没写完呢……”

“别骗我了，我听小吴说你早就写完了。”

“那个……”张艺兴已经没有借口了，他只好说道，“我和朴灿烈毕竟是解散的组合，去看他的演唱会不太好。”

“除了你没有人这么想，在我们这些粉丝的心里面，你们还是Double Star啊。”

“……”

都暻秀听不到回答，使出了杀手锏：“艺兴哥，你也知道烈哥因为《Hedwig》受到了不少争议，这次他邀请整个剧组，你作为音乐总监不去，外界不仅要揣测你和烈哥关系，还会对这部音乐剧带来负面影响啊。”

张艺兴最接受不了的就是因为自己的原因连累别人，他只好答应下来。

他跟着剧组的一大群人进了体育场，还好吴世勋走在前面充当了发光体，吸引了所有的注意力，张艺兴被看出来的担心被消除得干干净净。

朴灿烈的演唱会说话的部分并不多，从开场一直唱到中间短暂的休息，他拿起话筒，照例谈了谈近况，很自然地说到了《Hedwig》这部音乐剧。

《Hedwig》讲的是一个有着摇滚梦想的男孩Hedwig在失败的变性手术以后结婚又被抛弃，与年轻的男孩Tommy相遇相爱，却再次惨遭抛弃，最后沦为站街女，再次与背叛她的Tommy相遇，被媒体曝光，最终功成名就唱起摇滚的故事。

新闻刚出来的时候，有很多粉丝都因为接受不了朴灿烈要饰演Hedwig而脱饭，朴灿烈却从来没有正面回应过。他站在舞台上，用调侃的语气说道：“其实我演的，是女主角呢。”

“我觉得，一部好的剧，不仅仅是好看好听，还要深刻，而《Hedwig》对我来说是个挑战，是一个绝佳的新起点，”朴灿烈深呼吸，“而且，你们应该也知道，这部剧的音乐总监是谁。”

台下响起了尖叫声。

张艺兴坐在千万的观众里，额头冒起了细汗。

他也曾经站在那个舞台上。

Double Star红极一时的那两年，朴灿烈受到了很多很多的非议，总是有anti说他抢白张艺兴，因为两人上综艺时表现实在是天差地别，流言越传越盛，甚至传出了队内不合，朴灿烈打压张艺兴的荒谬新闻。张艺兴只好开始在综艺上逼着自己说话，和朴灿烈互动，于是又有这样的言论出现了：他们就是粉饰太平，演戏给粉丝看呢。

不久后他们就开了演唱会，张艺兴也是那样，站在台上，对着满座的体育场说：“我和灿烈在综艺里的分工就是这样的啊，他负责说，他负责闹，我只负责笑。其实他私底下话并不多啊，好像我说的更多，这样才能平衡不是嘛。”

“看到灿烈被那些不实的传言给伤害，我也很心疼的，作为哥哥，我想要好好地保护他。”

朴灿烈转头看他，眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的光。

张艺兴笑着举起手臂朝他比了一个大大的心：“灿烈啊，不要受伤，我爱你。”

张艺兴的思绪在摄像头对准自己的时候被瞬间拉了回来，舞台上的屏幕中出现了他的脸。

不等他做出反应，朴灿烈就说道：“谢谢你能来，张艺兴。”然后，他抬起手臂，曲起手腕，对着张艺兴的方向比出心。

好像，是在回应八年前的那三个字。

08

朴灿烈和张艺兴冷战了。

张艺兴真的很生气，朴灿烈根本没有问过他同意不同意，就在演唱会上将他暴露在所有人面前，第二天Double Star和《Hedwig》就上了娱乐头条。除了他，好像所有人都很满意这场演唱会带来的效果。

朴灿烈识趣地没有再私下联系他，于是两个人的交流仅仅止于排练时的指导，而都暻秀的音乐素养足够高，张艺兴这个音乐总监当得清闲，有时一天都不会跟朴灿烈讲上一句话。朴灿烈倒是识趣，顺了张艺兴的意，装起了陌生人。

朴灿烈这么乖，张艺兴觉得有些憋屈，可他说不清从哪来的委屈，就跟被打了一闷棍似的。

音乐剧不尴不尬地排练到了尾声。

离开演还有三个星期，进度抓得很好，剧组已经进入了带妆彩排的阶段，主要演员都搬进了剧组在剧院附近定的酒店里，因为仔细地化妆要花一整个上午，音乐进行到这个阶段，调整的地方很少，张艺兴好像成了组里最清闲的人，每天跟着都暻秀看看剧就行。

不巧的是，都暻秀恰好要出席一个颁奖礼，第一场带妆彩排不在，他拜托了副导演和张艺兴一起监督。张艺兴在中午赶到，演员刚好化完妆，穿上了华丽的戏服，他本想寻着副导演在哪，迎面撞上了一个高个长发的女人。他赶忙道歉，听见轻笑声，抬头定睛一看，才发现是朴灿烈。

朴灿烈扮演的Hedwig，戴着金色的假发，穿上了牛仔短裙，化着摇滚歌手妖冶异常的烟熏妆，就像是一个有着男人骨骼的漂亮女孩，脸上的男性特征都被遮盖住，张艺兴看着他半晌说不出话。

“张总监，这么盯着女孩子可是很不礼貌的。”朴灿烈笑了一下，转身进了化妆间。

带妆彩排进行得很顺利，虽然还有一些需要磨合的地方，完成度已经很可人。朴灿烈特地为每个人都准备了下午茶，张艺兴把点心盒打开，愣住了。精致的马卡龙和热腾腾的乌龙茶旁边，摆了一块很没看相的饼干，副导演坐在他的旁边，把饼干拿起来，很是不解：“这不就是便利店里卖的最便宜的苏打饼吗？真搞不懂朴灿烈。”

09

那时他们还是有点多血质的少年。

虽然开了演唱会，也出了几张专辑，应激能力却还修炼不够。张艺兴在公司的走廊里碰到了同期出道的solo歌手，他对Double Star的人气眼红不过，揪着朴灿烈接到综艺单独邀约的事情不放，先暗暗讽刺两人关系，又说朴灿烈指不定是靠什么上位的。

张艺兴听了就来火，上去就是一拳，把那人打翻在地。那人爬起来，两人就缠斗在一起。

朴灿烈签完综艺的合约，下楼就看见走廊聚了一群人，他往人群中心一看，好家伙，不是张艺兴吗？他三步并做两步，拨开人群，想制止两人，那个solo歌手失去了理智，大骂张艺兴没用，拖朴灿烈的后腿。朴灿烈这会儿也火了，分开两人的动作变成了拳头。

这场闹剧以二人被关在练习室等处分终止。

朴灿烈问张艺兴到底怎么回事，他梗着脖子，就是不愿意说。朴灿烈还是妥协了，把急救箱拿过来，两人对坐着给对方上药。朴灿烈把棉签按在张艺兴嘴角的伤口上，暗暗使劲，对面的人痛得眼睛，还是什么都不肯说。

“我想保护哥，”最后依旧是朴灿烈服了软，“想要你在痛的时候跟我说痛。”

张艺兴眼眶有点红，他低头拆开创可贴，贴在朴灿烈手臂的划痕上，摇摇头，说：“没关系。”

朴灿烈感觉自己都要气绝了，张艺兴从来不肯示弱，从来不在他面前表现出难过，他想要关心也无门。

张艺兴的肚子不适时地咕咕叫起来。

朴灿烈叹了口气，一身气泄了个干净。他从口袋里掏出一块饼干，放在张艺兴的掌心。

“吃吧。”

10

张艺兴回到家，愣愣出神很久，他总算是想明白了一件事，他的憋屈从何而来。

他不想和朴灿烈做陌生人。

拿出手机，张艺兴打开对话框，却不知道要说些什么，打了删，删了打，最终也没能发出去一句嗨。他自暴自弃地打开今天拍摄的视频，看到中间眼睛突然亮了起来。他深吸一口气，拿钥匙出了门。

门铃响起，朴灿烈陷在沙发里，餍足地眯起眼睛，放下手里的酒杯，起身打开了门。

张艺兴站在门外，手还维持着按门铃的姿势。看见朴灿烈已经卸干净的脸，头发吹得半干，清爽又自然，他愣了愣，扬起另一只手里的手机。

“今天彩排我录了视频，刚刚检查的时候，发现你有地方感情不到位。”

朴灿烈清冷的脸上浮起一丝得逞的笑意，他让开身子：“还请张总监明示。”

张艺兴害怕心里打的小九九被看穿，太过紧张以至于彻底错过朴灿烈的微表情，他局促不安地坐到沙发上，把手机视频拉到有问题的那一段。

是Hedwig与Tommy决定交付彼此身体的一幕，朴灿烈的演绎尤为平淡，无法顺畅地承接之后急转直下的剧情——Tommy发现了Hedwig身体的秘密。张艺兴放完这一段，抬眼去看朴灿烈，说道：“你这一段感觉不入戏。”

“我毕竟不是一个专业演员。”朴灿烈对答如流。

“但是这里很重要。”张艺兴认真道。

“那不如张总监演给我看看，让我学习学习。”

张艺兴有些错愕：“我只是音乐总监，不会演戏。”

“那就陪我多对几次戏吧，”朴灿烈猛地把张艺兴拉起来，附在他的耳边，用迷人的低音炮轰炸，“Lay.”

这一声真真是酥到了骨子里，鼻息间全是红酒的醇香，张艺兴差点腿软，他强自镇定，小心翼翼地开始了唱词。

与其说是唱词，更像是情人间缱绻地细语低喃，张艺兴看朴灿烈干净的侧颜，觉得比舞台上化着妖冶的浓妆的Hedwig还要诱人几分。朴灿烈的身体贴了上来，他轻轻抚摸着张艺兴的脸，指尖沿着脖颈的线条滑动，在他的耳根与后颈流连。两个人贴得极尽，朴灿烈低沉的声音就在耳边，而他胸腔的共振更是让张艺兴颤栗。

张艺兴僵硬的反应让朴灿烈很是满意，也不枉自己特地在舞台上将这一段演得平淡异常。他根本就是故意的。算准了张艺兴会因为这个问题来找自己，毕竟是责任感极强、眼里容不进瑕疵的金牌制作人。

气氛好像刚刚好。张艺兴猛地推开朴灿烈，他说：“够了。”

就像Tommy抛弃了Hedwig一样。

张艺兴问：“你在演唱会上为什么要那么做？”

朴灿烈没想到他这么直接，他挑挑眉：“你觉得很不爽？”

“对，你事前都不通知我一声，我很不爽。”

酒劲一点点涌上朴灿烈的大脑，他抬手掐住张艺兴的下巴，不让他移开目光，恶狠狠地说道：“被别人做决定的感觉很差劲，原来你也知道。”

张艺兴的脸色沉下来，他知道朴灿烈在说什么：“我当时的条件已经不适合继续唱歌，我们很自然地就分开了，这没有什么不对。”

“自然？张艺兴，我怀疑你是失忆了。明明我可以等你，我不介意你的恢复期有多长，我甚至可以为你停下手上的工作，你却自作主张给Double Star下了判决书。没有什么不对？你有心吗？张艺兴？”

张艺兴的眼眶瞬间填满了眼泪，他使了全身的力气推开朴灿烈，不想让他看见自己狼狈掉眼泪的样子，他吼道：“对，我没有心！”

因为你不喜欢我，但我又把心给了你，所以一举一动都小心翼翼，不想你看见我脆弱的样子。

所以在伤痛中才会为了你而选择离开。

张艺兴夺门而出。

11

张艺兴和朴灿烈陷入了更深的冷战。

直至《Hedwig》第一场公演完美落幕的那一天，他们还在冷战。

一整个剧组将烤肉店填得满满当当，桌上摆满了绿色和褐色的酒瓶，都暻秀被灌得头晕目眩，朴灿烈和张艺兴分坐在两个角落里，一个不断地与人调笑，一个喝着闷酒。

都暻秀给吴世勋使了个眼色，吴演员就起身凑到了朴灿烈的旁边。

“烈哥，我有一个烦恼想跟你说。”吴世勋一脸愁色。

“什么烦恼？说出来！烈哥给你包圆了！”朴灿烈拍拍胸脯。

“我、我……喜欢张总监，”吴世勋偷偷观察朴灿烈变化的神色，“你觉得我等会儿跟他告白，能不能成功啊？”朴灿烈握着酒杯的手瞬间收紧。

见朴灿烈不回答，吴世勋又自顾自地说道：“我干脆等会儿装醉让他送我回酒店，如果告白成功了，今晚就可以本垒打了，嘻嘻。”

朴灿烈几乎要把玻璃杯给捏碎了。

后半场他喝得完全心不在焉，光注意吴世勋和张艺兴的互动去了。果然，在大家都讨论下一轮去哪里的时候，吴世勋已经瘫倒在了张艺兴身上，张艺兴面露难色，还是表示自己就不参与下一轮了，得送吴世勋回酒店。

吴世勋一路黏在张艺兴身上，又搂又抱，把张艺兴折腾得够呛，到了房间还撒娇要艺兴哥给他擦脸，张艺兴无法，只能把他给照料好，才走出房间。

走廊里有个人正靠着墙壁在把玩着手里的香烟。

是朴灿烈。

张艺兴顿了几秒，才问：“你怎么在这里？”

“等你。”

“等我干嘛？”

朴灿烈的眼睛深不见底：“吴世勋有跟你说什么吗？”

张艺兴很不满朴灿烈这样质询的语气，他说：“跟你有什么关系？”

朴灿烈伸手紧紧扣住了张艺兴的手腕，力道大得惊人，张艺兴根本挣脱不开，被他一路拖到了房间，又猛地松开，张艺兴跌坐在沙发里。

“和我有什么关系？”朴灿烈居高临下地看着他，笑起来，“你不是喜欢我吗？”

张艺兴像是被雷劈中了一样，他摇头，却连自己都说服不了。

朴灿烈在张艺兴的腿边蹲下，抬头看他，语调是十成十的温柔：“那你怎么能和别人在一起呢？”

张艺兴低下头，他放在双腿上的手收紧成拳，把西装的布料都揉皱了，他的眼泪一滴接一滴，掉在手背。朴灿烈抬手给他抹掉了眼泪，指尖堆积着拨弦练出的茧，摩挲在张艺兴的眼角，让人苦涩，让人安心。

“哪怕一次，只有一次，你像现在这样在我面前示弱，”朴灿烈说，“我们就不会分开，浪费八年。”

张艺兴呼吸起起伏伏，最后还是在哽咽里问出了口：“所以，你恨我吗，朴灿烈？”

12

那时听到你在做节目的时候从高空跌落，心脏都差点停止跳动，飞奔到医院，你的喉咙上缠着一圈又一圈的绷带，我偷偷在没人的楼道里哭了很久。你说不了话，我们只能用眼神交流，那时我就已经明白了你的心，和我自己的心。可是，后来你出了院，我满怀着期待地准备和你一起回归，等来的却是解约的消息。

你现在问我，恨吗？这个词好像太沉重了。

大概是八年三千个昼夜，将记忆的棱角都磨圆了吧。那时那些激荡的情绪，已经很难回忆起来。一起做了什么，说了什么，也早已远去，不像书里写的那样，恍如昨日。

唯独爱你这件事，变成了习惯，和想念一起日复一日地沉淀，变成了一颗圆润的石头，落在心底，像是生了根，挪也挪不走，移也移不动。

我也曾问过自己，嘿，你这个冥顽不灵的家伙，他有什么好，哪里值得你这样去喜欢。时光碾过，我才渐渐明白，爱这件事，是瞬间迸发的荷尔蒙，在骨血里流窜，刻下那个人的音容笑貌，最后成为了我灵魂的一部分。

我不恨你，因为我自始至终，都爱着你。

13

朴灿烈没有回答，他反问：“你痛吗？”

张艺兴的眼泪像断了线的珠子。

他说：“很痛，从吊索上跌落的时候很痛，喉咙受伤很痛，不能唱歌很痛，一个人做决定的时候最痛。”

朴灿烈把张艺兴搂到怀里，像是盔甲一样将他包裹起来。

“你可以在痛的时候说痛，”朴灿烈在张艺兴的额头上落吻，“因为现在你有我了。”

14

我们是浩瀚宇宙中的两颗恒星，依靠着彼此的引力，保持着精确的距离，沿着相同的轨迹旋转，走着对方的路，却永远不会相遇。

有人问，当两颗恒星靠近会发生什么？

答案是，他们会脱轨，会碰撞，会交融，到最后，连心都融化在一起，变成了一颗闪耀的星星。

* * *

写在最后：

这个故事有很多很多的私设，人物的性格也不是我通常写给灿兴的设定，所以看到评论里有说代入感不强，我很理解。但是为什么还是写出来发出来了呢？因为我最想要讲的，并不是故事的本身。

这个短篇的名字叫“恒星的轨迹”。他们的组合叫做Double Star，意指稳定的双星系统。在文中有提到，在解散之后，一个是炙手可热的歌手，一个是口碑极佳的制作人。

没有写得与现实重合是不想让大家觉得这是别有深意的设定。

而我想表达的东西很简单，就是，不管是在文里，还是在现实，我都相信，合体时，毋庸置疑他们是最耀眼的星星，但即使分开，散落在天涯的两端，也依旧是两颗恒星，各自发光，各自发热。

但愿我也能当一个冥顽不灵的家伙很久很久。

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
